Ever After
by D.M.P
Summary: A little something about Rachel and her "Prince"


Author's Note: Thanks to my buddy Mad Cow, who inspired me with her fic to write this! Well, actually, wandering around Blockbuster had a larger part in this... but you helped too! Love ya like a sister! ^_^

EVER AFTER

by D.M.P.

__

Cinderella. Snow White. Sleeping Beauty. 

Rachel picked up a video cartridge and stared at the girl on the cover. Sleeping Beauty lying still on the grand four-poster bed, fast asleep. Her long hair flowing gently around her to form a golden halo, and the brocaded sheets were gently tucked around her still form. What was that Beauty dreaming of? Probably of her handsome Prince, riding up to the castle. She would be dreaming of him slashing through the wall of thorns and briars to come and get her. And the Dragon- that evil witch- her Prince would defeat it, and rescue Beauty.

_And then they would live happily ever after,_ Rachel thought bitterly to herself. She stared at the video in her hand, the roughly placed it back on the shelf. She had to get away from the Disney section. It was almost killing her.

Rachel wandered aimlessly through the video store. Her hands gently brushed the empty cartridges on either side of her. Some tumbled off the shelf from her touch, but she didn't make a move to pick them up.

Near the back of the store was the Horror section. Rows and rows of mutilated murderers and monsters. Now she felt more comfortable here. Picking up _The Bride of Chucky_, she laughed at the bloody dolls staring back at her. She knew they weren't real, just costume blood and cheap plastic puppets. She liked Horror movies now. They were all fake. Rachel had long since seen things that were ten times as scary than what any of these videos had to provide.

Now how long was it since she seen a good scary movie? Rachel leaned back against a shelf in thought. 

***

Crash! Forked lightning streaked across the stormy sky.

The lights flickered, but didn't go out. That's good. As long as the power stays up, she'll still be able to do that personal _Scream_ marathon, watching all three videos in one night. Sure, the trilogy was full of dopey airheads and pathetic pretty boys but hey, it did have its funny moments. She could just recall how the thunder had crashed when she put in the first tape. Rachel had jumped and rushed to the couch, grabbing a pillow to hug and drawing her bowl of popcorn close to her.

Mind if I join you? 

Crash! Rachel jumped and turned around.

"Tobias!" she gasped. "Don't scare me like that!" She came up to the window and pulled it open, letting the red-tailed hawk inside. "What are you doing out here? You're soaked!"

I guess I am a bit wet, huh? Tobias asked shyly, fluffing his drooping feathers. Sorry about scaring you like that. I was at the scoop with Ax, but thought you mind need the company on a night like this. 

Crash! Rachel pulled the window shut and went to get a towel from the bathroom. "You still shouldn't be here. What if Sara or Jordan come in? I mean-"

Well, it is 11:00. I hoped that they would be asleep by now. Tobias looked toward Rachel expectantly with his golden eyes.

Rachel gave a small smile as she gently dried the bird with a towel. "They did go upstairs at ten...."

And your mom said she had a case out of town this weekend... 

"Tobias!" Rachel put down the towel and stared at him in surprise. "How did-"

I have phenomenal hearing. I just happened to be cruising the thermals around here when your mom had to leave and I heard- 

"You little spy!" Rachel tussled the feathers on his head, messing up the plumage. Hey, gentle on the feathers. I can't preen the top of my head, you know. 

Rachel gave a small smile. "Sorry there." Tobias had climbed onto her arm and Rachel carried him to the couch. There, she gently lowered him onto a cushion and with both hands, carefully smoothed out the feathers. Her hands slowly stroked the little feathers on the top of his head. Then, they coursed down the length of his back, down to the damp tail feathers, her fingers trailing softly. "That better?" she whispered.

Tobias gave a mental sigh. Yeah. His head turned to the television screen. Watcha watching? 

"Just started _Scream_. Figured that I needed a break somehow, from all this fighting...." Rachel let her hand slip from his back and lowered her head. "I've just been so... I dunno, tired lately."

Yeah.... me too. Tobias nudged Rachel in the arm with his beak. Be right back. He hopped off the couch and with some awkward flaps, disappeared around the corner.

Rachel watching him leave. Where was he going? Sighing, she took the remote in her hand and fast-forward through the previews. Taking the bowl of popcorn in her hand, she tossed a few pieces in her mouth and chewed. Another flash lit up the windows, and she gave a little shudder. She was scared, but it a pleasant kind of scared, not the real life-or-death terror that she usually experienced. 

On the television screen, the phone had just rung for the first time. The girl on screen had picked it up, and looked puzzled when the voice on the other line asked, "Do you like scary movies?"

"I do actually, if I have the right company."

Rachel gave a shout and lifted her head. Tobias stood over her, in his human form and dressed in jeans and a T-shirt. Rachel remembered that those were the clothes that she hid in the bathroom just for him.

She threw a handful of popcorn at him. "Stop doing that!" Tobias just smiled as he took his place next to her. The two watched quietly as the movie went on. When the first killing scene was at hand, with the masked killer chasing the girl outside, then pinning her down and slashing her to death. Rachel gagged and closed her eyes. She then felt an arm being wrapped around her. 

"Scared?"

Rachel snuggled closer to Tobias and said nothing, enjoying his warmth. Tobias pulled her tighter and kissed the top of her head. "My brave Rachel, still grossed out by slasher flicks."

Taking the cushion in her hand, she bonked it over Tobias's head. "Am not!" But she smiled when she said this, and slipped an arm around his waist. "These things are always full of pointless death anyway."

"True, but odd how we can find this entertaining."

Ring! Crash!

The two jumped and looked behind them.

Ring! The phone on the hall table went off again as the thunder echoed.

Rachel got up to answer it. Tobias watched from his spot on the couch.

"Hello?" Rachel greeted.

"Do you like scary movies?" a sinister voice asked.

"Wha-?" Rachel stuttered, then realized who the voice was. "Marco, I swear, you are gonna die!"

A laugh was heard on the other line. "Geez, always wanted to do that!"

"We're watching that movie right now."

"Sweet! Don't I got good timing? And who's 'we?' Wait, I didn't need to ask that..."

"Marco..." Rachel growled.

"Just calling to say that Jake's having a meeting tomorrow," Marco replied hurriedly. "At 4:00. Now, I'll just leave you two alonnnee..."

Rachel could just tell Marco was smirking then. She hung up on him and walked back to the couch, collapsing on the cushions.

"Who was that?" Tobias asked.

Rachel replied with a quick kiss. "Never mind," she said, assuming her former position. "Let's just watch the movie."

***

A tear fell on the laminated cover of the video cartridge. Rachel gasped and shook herself out of her thoughts. Putting the video back, she continued her walk amongst the rows.

How long ago was that? The time amazed her- what, ten, eleven years? She was almost 26 now; that happened almost a decade ago! A decade since she had been together with Tobias like that, since she felt his gentle, comforting touch. 

What had happened after that? Yeerks happened. War happened. The battles had become more and more numerous after that... the years being coated in blood. After that, when the Andalite help finally came.... God, the group was so torn apart, in more ways than one. It all seemed to flashed by her in a whirl: the fights, the attacks, the battles. And not all of them were geared toward the Yeerks.

She didn't want it to happen, but it seemed inevitable. She couldn't explain it, not even now. But the pressure, the constant stress... Jake had went missing two years after the Andalites came and Rachel had to play the leader, defending the group from the Yeerks who sought their deaths and the Andalites who doubted the Animorphs capability to fight in the war. 

After awhile, she then just stopped caring. Get up, go to briefing, fight some battles, whether it be in space or on land, go back to the Dome Ship, de-brief, sleep, then get up and do it all over again. The morbid routine of war. Again and again and again....

Rachel remembered how many times she had yelled at the others, how many times she had snapped at them and ordered them around and spat about how useless they were. The times where she pushed the others away from her after battles, to sulk in her quarters by herself. The times where she blamed herself for why Jake went MIA, and refused to let anyone comfort her. And that horrible incident once, long ago...

***

The de-briefing was a grave time. The other Andalite officers were solemn as they took their place around the table, but their eyes showed all the pain. All eye stalks were lowered along with their tails and many - Rachel could have sworn this, even though it was impossible - had faint tears in their eyes. Hooves shuffled themselves against the grass flooring, but no one said a word. Most officers wouldn't be able to speak for days after what just happened.

Rachel, the only human there, had taken her place at the right of the table. She felt a few pairs of eyes stare at her resentfully. Most of the army had been open to the human five who entered the war, but there were always a few who disliked them. And now, Rachel could feel the silent, burning accusations of blame. She was at fault. She was leading the mission. She had underestimated the Yeerk's defense. She had failed them.

An uttered thought-speech hiss. Incompetent human. 

Rachel's head snapped up, her blue eyes scanning the room. But the culprit was lost to her; the others acted as if nothing was said. Rachel bowed her head down again, trying to push down the lump forming in her throat.

Soon, the commander of the Andalite forces, a relatively young Andalite with a distinguishable record, trotted up to the front. With quiet, dark green eyes, he gently address the group. We... we tried... 

The unspoken words seemed to float in the room. _But it wasn't good enough. The Yeerks have succeeded._

But... the Andalite tried to grasp for the right words, this does not mean we... we have given up all hope....In the end, I know that we shall triumph. His eyes turned to Rachel. Would you care to begin? 

Rachel cleared her throat and got up. Sending out a mental command, a hologram of the battle plan appeared at the center of the table. Trying to keep her voice steady, she started, "The original plan was to cut off and destroy the Yeerk's outer-orbit refueling station, therefore limiting their supplies on the planet. The Yeerks have grown so strong there that this may have been the only chance we have for a comeback. As you know, Bug Fighters were being relayed back and forth, bring Kadrona equipment and weapons to the planet's surface. 

The squadron from the Dome Ship _Galetea_ was assigned to face the refueling station, surrounding it and attacking at the end of its 43-week stay. A second squadron from the Dome Ship _Ecclectin_ was to defend the first squad from opposing Bug Fighters. The attack was scheduled when the station would have had to head back to the Yeerk home world for fresh supplies and would be at its most vulnerable."

The holographic screen changed to accompany her words, showing the planet with the refueling station hovering miles above the surface. Little blue Andalite Fighters were seen surrounding the refueling station and the attack commenced, with tiny green and red lasers highlighting the screen. The holographic scene was self-operating, and drew on the officers' memories that they contributed earlier to re-construct the battle efficiently. 

Rachel's head pilot then stood up straighter to draw attention to himself and took over. I led the second group in defense, he continued, address in the head of the table. A hundred Fighters were under my command. A short while after the fighting commenced, I noticed how few Bug Fighters were facing us. The re-fueling station had been under surveillance for several weeks and Princess Rachel had presumed that the limit of Bug Fighters were at maximum of 80. Apparently, she was incorrect. His voice had a slight sneer saying the last part, and the commanding Admiral gave him a sharp look.

A moment of silence passed before the Admiral ordered the head pilot to go on. The refueling station had more flight decks than we had initially assumed, he said stiffly, and stored the hidden Bug Fighters there. Just when the air was clear, those Bug Fighters were launched, and we were caught off guard. They were equip with advanced Dracon beams that we weren't familiar with; as you know, sir, our spies have only gotten word of them a month ago, and none of the Andalite forces have faced them before directly. Those weapons easily penetrated through our Fighter shields and over half were wiped out before we had a chance to launch our counterattack. 

And how was the first group? the Admiral asked Rachel. 

"Those new Bug Fighters had attacked directly at us before hitting our defense," Rachel swallowed hard before she continued. "Yeerk refueling stations were rarely equip for battles and I thought-"

Well, you thought wrong, the head pilot interrupted. 

Pilot! the Admiral roared. Please remain silent unless spoken to by either I or Princess Rachel. Pull another stunt like that and you will be sent out and reprimanded for disrespecting a superior officer! 

The pilot stared harshly at the Admiral, but kept his thoughts shut. Rachel gave a grateful look to the commanding Andalite.

Your welcome, he replied in private thought-speech.

Rachel gave a cool gaze to the rest of the Andalites. All of their faces were blank. "As I was saying, Yeerk refueling stations were rarely equip with strong enough weapons for attack, but...." she paused, "I was incorrect with that. Only three of my Fighters other than myself managed to get away."

In a series of flashes of light, the tiny model ships were seen being destroyed one by one, with four faintly blinking blue dots disappearing in erratic flight. "Over 120 ships were destroyed, with 84 deaths and 36 casualties." A heavy loss, especially with such a dire need for good pilots. Rachel shut her eyes as the holograph closed. Something wet was building up from underneath her eye lids and she was afraid to open them and let the tears spill. No, she wouldn't cry in front of those Andalites. Especially with that pilot bastard there. She had to be strong.

According to some of the surviving pilots' accounts, another Dome Ship was spotted on their radars just outside this star system. Is this correct, Princess? the Admiral questioned.

_ Can't cry. Hold it back, Rachel, hold it back._

Princess Rachel? 

Rachel's eyes snapped back open. "Yes, that is correct, Admiral. The Dome Ship _SilverFalcon_ was seen on my radar. A distress signal was called by me, but apparently the _SilverFalcon_ never received it. My Fighter was probably too damaged to send it out clearly."

The Admiral nodded, a human gesture that he picked up years ago. Thank you, Princess. The full appraisal of all the damage done will be discussed at the next meeting along with ways to prevent this from happening again. Princess, may I please have a word with you? Rachel nodded. Good. Meeting dismissed. The remaining Andalites left the room, some casting further glances at the woman. When they all left, the Admiral approached her.

Rachel... he said gently, letting his Admiral's facade slip. I know that this had been a heavy loss for us. 

Rachel turned her head, refusing to meet his glance. The Andalite's stalk eye moved to the side and looked at her straight in the face. 

We tried, Rachel, you have to believe that. But I can only do so much, even as Admiral of the Andalite forces. I can't have half my troops here forever...not when the Yeerks are attacking other parts of the galaxy... 

"Just one more chance, Ax, please." Rachel looked up at him, her face wet with tears now. "We have to try!"

Admiral Prince Aximili gazed at his friend sadly. You know how I promised the Head of the Council that this would be the last attempt to re-claim this planet... He put a hand on her shoulder. Rachel... we have to move on... 

"I know, Ax." Rachel wiped a tear. Then, abruptly, she turned and ran out the door.

Rachel! Aximili called out behind her. 

Rachel ignored him. She bent her head low and ran blindly down the grassy corridors and straight to her quarters. Shutting the entrance, she leaned against the metal door and sobbed.

Hours seemed to pass as Rachel cried, her sobs echoing in the large room. She eventually sank to the floor, where she sat, hugging her knees as the sobs came out in large, uncontrollable bursts.

_It's all gone...._ she thought. _All gone...._

A gentle beep was heard outside. Rachel reached her hand up to the controls and pressed the speaker button. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Tobias..."

Rachel hurriedly wiped her face and mentally commanded the door to slide open. Tobias, the young handsome man so different from the boy she had known, stepped into the room. Since the Andalites came, Tobias had purposely trapped himself in human form. Ax had reassured him then that the morphing capabilities were needed less once they were part of the space fleet.

Immediately, Tobias sat down on the floor and gathered her up in a tight hug. "Rachel... Rachel..." he whispered softly into her ear. Slowly, he rocked her in his arms like a small child. Rachel had her arms around him and her face buried in his neck. They remained in that position until Rachel's sobs had lessened.

"We tried..." he murmured.

A quick twinge of anger flared within her. Rachel had heard those words too often. Finally, she grew calm enough to speak. "Did you... did you... hear me?"

Tobias put his hand under her chin and carefully lifted her head up. "What do you mean?"

"I mean... did you hear me when I called out the distress signal?"

Tobias pursed his lips. "During the battle...?"

Rachel nodded.

Tobias held her closer and sighed before he spoke again. "We were heading for repairs. The _SilverFalcon_ was heavily damaged from our last encounter with the Yeerks and..."

Slowly, the realization dawned on her. Rachel's eyes grew wide. "You mean.... my Fighter wasn't too damaged to .... you heard me?"

Tobias looked away. "I couldn't risk my ship. Those new Dracon beams... it would have completely destroyed it..."

"You heard my call." Rachel was glaring at him, she eyes turned cold. "You heard me... but you didn't come..."

"I couldn't Rachel. The ship..."

"Who cares about the damn ship!" Rachel jerked away from Tobias's touch and got up. "You heard me, Tobias! You could have backed me up!"

"What kind of back up could I have given? The Shredders were totally destroyed and the shields were gone-"

"They were Bug Fighters! Maybe you could have scared them off. You could have at least come to scare them off!" Rachel's voice grew louder and louder with every sentence.  
"I'm sorry, Rachel, but I couldn't risk it." Tobias got and reached out for her again. "I'm so sorry..."

Slap!

Tobias fell back, a hand on his injured cheek. "Rachel...?"

"You could have saved us, damn it! You could have backed me up!" Rachel was screaming now. "But you didn't care, didn't you? You didn't care that I was out there, fighting for Earth -our home, damn you! - fighting for it! All you cared about was yourself..!!" Rachel kicked at a table and knocked it over. Then, she snatched a book from her desk and threw it at Tobias.

He ducked; the book went flying over his head and crashed into the opposite wall. "That's not true!" Tobias flared. "Rachel, I had three hundred officers on board my Dome Ship. I couldn't let them be killed!" Tobias managed to grab Rachel's shoulders and hold her still. "Be reasonable now! We still wouldn't have had a chance even if I came!"

"Reasonable?? Reasonable?!" Rachel struggled in Tobias's hold. "Well, what about my pilots, Tobias?? What about their lives??? What about- what about-" Rachel broke away from him and stood there. The tears started back up again. "What about me?" she said weakly. "I was there, Tobias. I was there, and I needed help, and... you...didn't come..."

The look of sorrow on his face was something she would never forget. Tobias stared at her with pain in his eyes and slowly shook his head. "Damn it all...." He ran both his hands through his hair and started to pace the room. "You didn't think that I knew that??? It was hell, Rachel! You or them...." Tobias swallowed hard. "But if Jake ever taught me anything.."

"Jake!" Rachel spat her cousin's name out bitterly. "Jake could be still out there...on Earth... Our families, Tobias... they're still there, under Yeerk hold. Jake...he could-"

"Stop it, Rachel. You know that isn't true."

"What do you know??" Rachel had closed her hands into fists and flourished one at him. "You don't know Jake like I do... We're family... and I know he could have survived there on Earth! He's waiting for us down there and-"

A look of pure exhaustion was on Tobias's face. He had heard this conversation before, millions of times. "He's gone, Rachel... even Cassie has accepted that..."

"SHUT UP!" Rachel gave another kick at the table and knocked it upside-down, its legs sticking up into the air. "This is all your fault! You never cared about anyone, Tobias!"

"No..." Tobias sat down on his knees and stared up at her. "You're wrong, Rachel... God, please don't start thinking that!"

"You abandoned Jake..."

"Rachel...." Tobias seemed to gasped as if he was in pain. "Don't..."

"And now you abandon me..."

"Rachel.... I love you..."

"LIES!" Rachel backed away from him and commanded the door to open. 

Rachel had her back turned to him. "Get up, officer," she said coldly. Tobias didn't move. If she had turned to see, his eyes were brimming with tears. 

"Rachel, you don't understand... I'm still here for you... Don't start believing in any less... I couldn't... it was... it was an officer's decision..."

"Get out." 

"God...if we were all killed, what would that prove, Rachel??" He said these words through clenched teeth and she could heard the sob welling up in his throat. "Think about it... Jake wouldn't have wanted that..."

"GET OUT!"

Silence, then the subtle shuffle of Tobias rising to his feet. He raised a hand to stroke Rachel's cheek, but she slapped it away. "I didn't fail. You failed me," she hissed, her tears still shining on her cheeks.

Tobias didn't reply. He just turned and left the room, his footsteps echoing in her mind. And only when he had long since left did more tears start to fall.

Who was the one to take the blame for all this? Tobias was right; he couldn't have helped if his ship was down. But it took a long time before Rachel could accept that. Even after she learned to deal with the truth in the years afterward, she had avoided Tobias for so long that she couldn't bring herself to apologize. Maybe, Tobias would have welcomed her with open arms if she did. Maybe he blamed himself because of what she said. Whatever he thought, in the end, it was all her fault to what happened.

Yes, they had won. In the end, they did. All of the Yeerk's enslaved planets were freed, and the Andalites quickly began the tedious job of what they called "cleaning out the memory banks." Every Controller, whether human, Hork-Bajir, or Taxxon even, had to have their memories erased of the times they had experienced in war and replaced with new ones. Some creatures even had their whole lives re-done because they had spent the entire time as a Yeerk host. But the Andalites deemed it necessary - even humane- for it to be done, to spare the victims of war from the terrible memories. And that way, the Yeerks have truly been defeated - extinguished physically and mentally. 

After all of the victory celebrations and almost-insane jubilation, the Animorphs were offered two options. Come to the Andalite home world and or stay on Earth. Rachel was overjoyed; of course she wanted to go to Earth, but there was one condition: that if their human warriors wanted to stay on Earth, their memories had to be erased. All of the years of war they were to be wiped clean, and the Animorphs would start new lives, not knowing their past or associating with any former people from their forgotten lives.

Any other person in her place would have gladly accepted that offer. It was a dream come true: a chance to wipe away all the horrid memories of war and regain the normal life that she lost. In fact, the very idea of living without the Yeerks seemed like pure bliss. To just walk the streets with that nagging paranoia of a Controller watching you. To be able to sleep at night without the nightmares of blood and death. To live without the flashbacks of past battles once lost. Rachel associated that concept with pure heaven.

And yet... she found herself refusing the trip back to Earth and all of its luxuries. The day she had said "no" to the Head of the Council almost seemed unreal, but it was true. Rachel didn't want to go back to Earth. Rachel didn't want to start a new life. The reason for all of this was simple: if she did start a new life on Earth, she wouldn't remember anything. Including her family. Including her fellow Animorphs. Including Tobias. 

Who cares if her family was dead and gone while under Yeerk power? Who cares that she would recall all the hatred she had felt for her friends along with the love? Who cares that it seemed to the world that she had abandoned her beloved? Despite all the awful memories she had, she'd still keep it all for their sake. She could not forget them.

Because for every single nightmare she had of the Yeerks - or even of her and the evilness she had within - there were a million and one wonderful memories that she wouldn't pass up. A warm summer day at the beach. Picnics and vacations with family. Shopping with Cassie. Joking with Marco. Being with her cousin Jake, and even those strange Food Court binges with Ax. And Tobias. Of course, Tobias. Sitting under the stars with him, pointing out the constellations. Having the feel of his soft feathers when he was a hawk, or how he would perch on her shoulder and tickle her cheek with his wing. Snuggling up on the couch. Kissing his tender lips and feeling like the whole world went away except for themselves.

Never had she been so sure in a decision as she was when she made that. The other Animorphs agreed with her. All except for one.

***

Rachel checked her watch and gasped. Her visit to Earth would only last less than a half-hour more; she would have to hurry to the secret spot where the Andalite Fighter would be there to pick her up. But she couldn't leave yet, not now...

Making her way to the front of the store, she looked at the young man working up at the front desk. His dirty blonde hair was over his eyes as he flipped casually through a magazine. Loafing about on the job. Rachel smiled to herself.

The man looked up. "Hello there, would you like to rent something?" he asked.

Oh, to hear his voice again, to see such magnificent eyes that Rachel could never describe! "Hello Tobias," she whispered.

The man looked surprised then smiled. "Ah, you saw the name tag," he replied, "Amazing how few customers actually look there." He tapped the spot on his jacket and gave a quiet chuckle. 

Rachel knew that she didn't need to look at the name tag. She would have recognized him from a mile away. 

"Hey, have we met?" Tobias asked shyly. He stared straight into her eyes. "You look so familiar..."

_Yes!_ Rachel wanted to scream. _Yes, we have met, and I know you, and you knew me, and I love you...._ Tears welled up in the back of her eyes. She loved him so much, but he'll never know...

"Uh, ma'am?" Tobias looked concerned. "Are you okay?" He reached over the counter and brushed a tear from Rachel's cheek.

Rachel reached up and took his hand into her own. "Yes, I'm fine." She squeezed Tobias's hand tightly. 

"Um, ma'am." A confused look came across the man's face. Rachel took her other hand and put it on Tobias's cheek. _Please remember,_ she pleaded silently. _Even if it's just for a moment, please remember me._

Slowly, Tobias's eyes widened. He slipped his hand out from hers and took the hand that was on his cheek into his own, then just stood there, leaning across the counter, holding her other hand. His mouth opened slightly, like he was about to speak.

_Yes!_ Rachel cried. _Please, Tobias! Remember me! Say it... my name..._

Tobias quickly dropped her hand. His voice was rough and cold. "I'm sorry, lady, but if you're trying to hit on me," he said quickly. A stab of pain went through Rachel's heart.

"Now, if you excuse me, there's a customer behind you." Tobias pointed over her shoulder, and Rachel moved aside to let a father and child pass. Tobias eyed Rachel suspiciously before addressing the pair. His stare clearly stated, "Stay away."

_No...._ Rachel slowly backed away toward the glass doors. _It couldn't be... Tobias..._

The daughter handed the video cartridge to Tobias. _Sleeping Beauty._

_No....._

Rachel had a hand on the handle of the door. She looked at Tobias's back. He was deliberately trying to ignore her.

"I'm sorry, Tobias," she whispered. "I'm sorry..."

Then she opened the door and walked out into the night.

As the darkness closed around her, thoughts began to swim in Rachel's head. She was Sleeping Beauty, dreaming of her Prince. And her Prince was there for her, always, if she'd only had known. Riding up to the dark and gloomy castle, sword bared, her Prince chopped his way through the brambles and thorns that blocked his path, every obstacle that was in his way. Sliced his way through every argument, every bitter word, every heartless gesture. Yet ultimately, he wasn't able to defeat the Dragon. The Dragon that was Beauty herself. And now he was nothing more than a passing dream. 

Beauty has woken up now. And she only lived ever after.


End file.
